syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 28
1920 Syracuse Herald- Basketball Fans Given Hearty Laugh As Crisp Discharges “Big Three” Tormey, Casey And Rafter Are “Fired” From All-Syracuse Team And Remnant Aggregation Loses To Auburn Basketball fans of Syracuse were given a real laugh yesterday afternoon when announcement was made to the affect that Wilbur Crisp, manager of the All-Syracuse quintet, had “fired” Willie Rafter, Jim Tormey and Jim Casey. These three men, except for Crisp as a foul shooter, have been about the entire team throughout the season and their discharge after the team had completed all its home games and is simply “barnstorming” here and there wherever it can pick up a little soft money, is about the biggest joke of the year. But if local fans had a laugh yesterday afternoon, the few who followed Crisp and his new team to Auburn last night had still more, in fact the Auburn performance was more than a laugh, it was a roar of hilarity. Tormey, Rafter and Casey were in the Auburn Armory, having the time of their lives and Auburn fans gave Crisp some decidedly loud “raspberries” for his failure to put the real team on the court. Incidentally Crisp’s team was defeated by a score of 33 to 26. Tormey, Casey and Rafter do not lose any money as a result of being “fired,” as the Auburn management, peeved at last night’s performance, booked a game for Saturday night with the Tormey-Casey-Rafter All-Stars for the same guarantee that the Crispites received last night. As far as can be learned the discharge of Tormey, Casey and Rafter is the result of having played in Rochester last Saturday night when Mr. Crisp said, “no.” Crisp would not go but Tormey, Casey and Rafter decided to struggle along without him and they went to Rochester and won by a score of 13 to 11. A week before with Crisp playing they won by a score of 11 to 10. Yesterday afternoon the three players were greeted with the statement by Crisp that All-Syracuse was to play in Auburn at night but that they were no longer members of the team. Refusing to be slapped on the wrist the trio went along to Auburn and although they did not play they are reported as having had a remarkably good time. The game at Auburn was fairly close during the first half, Auburn leading at the end of the period by a score of 14 to 11. But in the second half Auburn ran away with the locals. Crisp was hurt with 15 seconds left to play in this period. No attempt was made to finish the game. The “rumpus” of yesterday probably means the end of the All-Syracuse team as it has played all season. Rafter, Tormey and Casey are inclined to laugh over their discharge, but their close friends intimate they will not play another season under Crisp and that they may back up on playing in the game with him. This would indicate that either the trio will fade out of the basketball, leaving Crisp in the limelight with a new team, or they will be back in their old places with Crisp faded from view. The score of the contest in Auburn follows: AUBURN: Ogden, lf (3-3-9), Davis, rf (6-0-12), Weltman, c (5-0-10), King, rg (0-0-0), Aubin, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (15-3-33). SYRACUSE: Barsha, rg (2-0-4), Simons, lg (1-0-2), Dexter, c (3-0-6), Crisp, (1-10-12), Ortner, rf (1-0-2) TOTALS (8-10-26). ---- Wilbur Crisp Falls Before Hard Wallop Bobby Davis, forward of the Canoe Club basketball team of this city ended the Canoe Club-All-Syracuse game during the last half minute of play last night when he knocked out and put to sleep Manager Wilbur Crisp of the All-Syracuse five in a thrilling battle of short duration. The Canoeist team was in the lead by a score of 33 to 26 when Davis took a sudden dislike to the Syracuse player’s methods and put him away with a single wallop on the jaw. Syracuse Journal- Crisp Is Put To Sleep By Punch On Jaw In Fight The summary: CANOE CLUB: Ogden, lf (3-3-9), Davis, rf (6-0-12), Weltman, c (5-0-10), King, rg (0-0-0), Aubin, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (15-3-33). SYRACUSE: Barsha, rg (2-0-4), Simons, lg (1-0-2), Dexter, c (3-0-6), Crisp, lf (1-10-12), Ortner, rf (1-0-2) TOTALS (8-10-26). Wilbur Crisp, manager of the All-Syracuse basketball team, will always remember Tuesday, April 27, 1920. First of all Wilbur had a fight with Jim Tormey, Billy Rafter and Jim Casey in Syracuse and the outcome was that Tormey, Casey and Rafter said that they would never again play basketball on any team which had Crisp for a member. The trouble was over money but the players would not discuss it today. Then Crisp took a team to Auburn Tuesday night and in the last few minutes of the game against the Owasco Canoe Club Crisp was rocked to sleep by a right hand punch to the jaw, the blow being delivered by Bobby Davis, star forward of the Auburn quintet. Crisp was down and out for some time. The Canoeist team was in the lead, 33 to 26, when Davis took a sudden dislike to the Syracuse player’s methods and put him away with a single wallop on the jaw. The battle started on the edge of the court and the combatants fought their way into the limelight when Davis started a wallop off the floor. The Auburn team won, 33 to 26. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:April 28 Category:Barsha Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Ortner Category:Rafter Category:Simons Category:Tormey Category:Weltman